The New Shadow
by JBAT13
Summary: Shadow is introduced. James Rola, Basketball College Star and Academic by day, Hero by night. It outlays his past and why he does what he does. Shadow saves Batman from an attack by Harley Quinn. Batman officially takes him under his wing and starts to train Shadow to become more of a hero. Shadow has an appearance overhaul. He meets Nightwing, Robin and others.


Episode 1 Season 1 Shadow Series

**Pilot**

The Gotham horizon disappears as the night sets in. A shadowy figure moves from wall to wall, almost invisible. He watches as 2 thug's corner a man in an alley.

The man says "Please, I didn't know the Bat would be there". He is pushed to the ground.

Thug 1 says "That's not going to cut it". He raises his crowbar about to strike but it is grabbed from behind. The camera reveals a masked man has grabbed the crowbar.

The masked figure says "That is enough". He trips thug 1 using his body weight. Thug 2 goes to swing at him but the masked figure disappears and reappears behind him and punches thug 2 in the face as he turns around. A crack is heard. The masked figure then sleeper holds thug 1 until he passes out.

The man stands up and says "Thanks. Who are you?"

The masked figure replies "The Shadow".

The man looks at the thugs and says "They were going to kill me if". He realises the Shadow is gone and he is talking to himself.

The scene goes to a scenic shot of Gotham City College with its sign. The bell goes. Two guys walk out of a class.

Man 1 says "James, you want to come shoot hoops for an hour until our next class?" This man is wearing a LeBron James Miami away singlet. James is wearing a Steve Nash Phoenix away jersey. He supports Nash, not the Suns. Ben however is a massive LeBron James fan and Heat fan.

James chirpily replies "Sure Ben. Let's go".

They head into the gym and start shooting the ball around. James hits a couple of jumpers. Ben says "You alright man? You seem tired".

James says "Late night. I was studying hard".

Ben says "You're smart enough to do it blindfolded, you don't need to study".

James says "Got to keep busy somehow". James hits another jumper.

James heads home in his car and parks in the driveway.

He enters through the back door and sees his brother Daniel.

Daniel says "You heard from mum?"

James replies "No. She is probably with Harry Clark. It's so sad. He is married and she is a widow yet they still see each other".

Daniel says "Can't stop love James". Daniel knows James is right but they cannot do anything about it.

James asks "How is Amy?"

Daniel says "Great, she will have tea with us tomorrow night".

James heads to his room. He does some stretches. He looks at his calendar and sees that Monday next week was circled.

James has a flash back.

James, a man and a girl were walking home from the docks. James and the girl happily walk in front of the man. James narrates "I was only 10, Jessica my sister was 13. My father Michael was 38. We were walking home from the docks with Dad after he finished work for the day. Our house was not far from the docks so Jessica and I would often run down to meet Dad. It was around 7pm in the winter. A man who sort of resembled a penguin stood in front of us in an open alley. His gang tried to rob us but we had nothing on us. Dad recognised two of them and said he was going to the police. Three gang members went around Dad. I tried to make them stop, I hit them but I was knocked aside. Dazed, I watched from the kerb in between piles of rubbish as my Dad fought back only to hear the sound of a gun being shot. I watched as my father slumped to the ground, dead. I knew he was. The look in his eyes was vacant. Jessica started screaming. A gang member then stabbed her to death. They took off after that as they heard police sirens. Daniel arrived about 5 minutes later and found me rocking on the pavement. Those thugs have never been caught".

James returns to the present. James thinks "It is almost 9 years ago since it happened. James then looks at his family photos on the wall. James says to himself "I'm now 18 almost 19, Daniel is 23, Scarlett is now 21 and Laura is 17 soon to be 18. How we have changed".

James lies on his bed. He has another flashback. There are memories of him training and working hard.

James narrates "I started to train myself in all forms of stealth, psychology anything. I have knowledge in many fields. I trained myself to be at mental and physical peak however I do not have the strength. I have endurance and speed. I have some combat skills but I try to avoid it if I can. Scarlett headed off to Metropolis University on a scholarship. Daniel got a job here. Laura is still at Gotham High but is looking to go to Metropolis University too".

He goes into his wardrobe and puts some dark clothes on. He heads downstairs and has dinner before he pulls on a mask. He is dressed in black jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a balaclava and grey sneakers. He perches on his bedroom veranda's railing.

He thinks "James Rola is The Shadow".

He heads into the darkness.

While patrolling, he spots a pick pocket and pursues him. Shadow gets close enough but then he sees Batman land on top of the pick pocket and smashes him into the concrete. Shadow gets closer and Batman turns around and looks at him. Batman cuffs the pick pocket.

Batman stands up and says "You want some too?"

Shadow responds "No. I'm on your side".

Batman relaxes and walks up to him.

Batman says "I'm on no one's side. I protect Gotham".

Shadow responds "So do I".

Batman raises and eyebrow (figuratively) and asks "Who are you?"

Shadow responds "The Shadow. I operate as a stealth man".

Batman says "Shadow, keep out of my way and we won't have a problem. Got it kid?" Batman leans in and stares at Shadow.

Shadow returns the stare and says "No problem here".

Batman takes off.

The pick pocket tries to get up but Shadow drags him into the street and realises the cuffs are not locked. Shadow then pulls the pick pocket over to a lamppost and cuffs him to it.

As he patrols he thinks to himself "I know I never will be like Batman but I want to help in any way I can. I want to stop people experiencing what I had to".

Shadow finishes patrolling and heads home. He climbs up his house wall using the gutter and climbs onto the balcony and unlocks the door. He enters his room, locks the door and changes. He then goes to sleep.

He wakes up the next morning and gets ready for college.

He arrives and heads to class. He finds his seat by Ben and sits down.

Ben says "Man you look terrible". James pulls some books out of his bag.

James lies and says "Didn't sleep well". James cruises through the rest of the college day with relative ease.

James heads home and prepares himself for dinner. He does some assignment work before doing stretches in his room.

Amy turns up and Daniel and Amy catch up. They sit at the table for dinner. James joins them.

Amy asks "James how is college going?"

James replies "Great, how is the cleaning business?"

Amy says "Quiet. Have you guys heard of a new hero in Gotham?"

James and Daniel look uneasily at each other and they both say "No".

Amy explains "There is word that a new hero called the Shadow is operating in Gotham. He is rarely seen so no one knows a lot about him".

Daniel looks at James.

James says "I think that maybe what he is aiming for".

James finishes his dinner and heads to his room. He changes into his Shadow 'suit' and heads off into Gotham.

He is on top of a roof listening to the sounds. He looks over a Gotham Bank and sees a female figure enter via using a ridiculously big hammer to break the door down. Shadow moves in closer to investigate. He gets to the rooftop across the street. Batman swoops down from nowhere as Harley Quinn and her thugs exit with cash. They are loading it into a van about 100 yards away.

Shadow goes over to the thugs and slowly picks them off one by one until they are all out cold. He does this without making a noise. Batman says to Harley Quinn "It's over Quinn".

Harley says "No, I am making another withdrawal". She pulls a gun out and shoots Batman with an energy blast. Batman makes a grunting noise as he flies back into the back of a dumpster. Harley Quinn gets closer to him. Batman tries to move but he feels too weak.

Harley Quinn inspects the gun and says "Who would of thought, The King really does rule".

She aims at Batman and says "Goodbye Bats". At the last moment, Shadow tackles Harley Quinn into the kerb, she drops the gun and yells "Hey no fair".

Shadow pins her and puts her into a sleeper hold. Harley Quinn passes out. Shadow goes over to Batman and says "How can I help?"

Batman weakly says "My Justice League Commlink, Ask them to collect me". Shadow looks at his ear and says "Where is it?"

Batman says "Take off the mask".

Shadow does and finds it. He sees Bruce Wayne's face and says "Seriously you?" He refocuses.

Shadow says "Hello Justice League?"

Martian Manhunter responds "Who are you and where is Batman?"

Shadow replies "I am the Shadow. Batman took a hit from this energy gun and is badly injured; he needs someone to pick him up".

Martian Manhunter says "Wonder Woman get into the teleporter. Thank you for that Shadow". He hangs up.

Shadow puts Batman's Mask back on and says "Bruce, Wonder Woman is on her way".

Wonder Woman appears in front of them.

Wonder Woman says "I'll take it from here".

Shadow says "Wait". He grabs Harley Quinn's gun. He gives it to her.

Shadow says "This was the gun, you may want to analyse it".

Wonder Woman looks at him with a superior face on "Yeah thanks".

She picks up Batman and they dissolve into thin air.

Shadow watches then the police turn up. He leaves before being seen.

The police find Harley Quinn and the thugs unconscious and they take them away.

Weeks later, Batman finds Shadow patrolling Gotham.

Shadow says "Good to see you made a recovery". Shadow looks down at the streets; he is perched on a ledge.

Batman says "I don't often do this but thank you".

Shadow says "It's what I'm here to do". Shadow looks out over Gotham.

Batman says "You need a suit".

Shadow says "Yeah".

Batman says "How about you join me, join the Bat clan so you can train and become even more of a hero?"

Shadow says "Sure but that will take up more of my time".

Batman says "I know you go to college, the break is coming up. You have a lot of free time".

Shadow says "Alright".

Batman says "Do you want to be a full member or a part member?"

Shadow replies "Part time, I really don't have the ability to take out the big guys".

Batman says "That will change".

Batman takes Shadow to the Batcave. There he is greeted by Nightwing and Robin.

Nightwing says to him "The Batman needed saving and you did it. Welcome aboard".

Robin says "Batman rarely needs saving, he must of really been in a jam".

Batman and Shadow do a couple of tests to see what size, physique and skill set that he has.

Batman gives Shadow a new suit. It is fully black and has nothing on it. It is a tight fitting long sleeved shirt with tight fitting pants. Shadow is also given a pair of black gloves.

Batman says "This is a test suit for stealth. It is non-reflective black. It is fire retardant, comes with an inbuilt cowl in the mask. It won't provide much protection so make sure you don't take any hits".

Shadow puts it on a chair and sees Batman giving him a domino mask.

Batman explains "Your suit has a tight fitting hoodie with a built in cowl system like mine. This Domino mask will make your eyes seem darker to the people looking at you. Put it on under your hoodie".

Shadow thanks him as Batman gives him a belt.

Batman says "This belt is very lightweight and will make little noise when you move. It contains pockets for tools like; Smoke pellets, rope and whatever else you will carry. I am working on a stealth grapple. It is quieter than mine but takes less weight so when I finish developing it, you can have it".

Shadow says "That beats walking".

Batman then says "Your real name?"

Shadow does not say anything.

Batman says "I need it so we can put plans in place for your identity".

Shadow says "James Rola". He takes off his balaclava, revealing his face. He puts it back on.

Batman hands Shadow a bunch of files.

Batman says "Read up, that is detailed reports on the so called 'Super Criminals' in my database".

Shadow says "Thanks". Shadow knows how important these will be later.

Shadow flicks through them with interest.

Batman says "There are also basic information files on us too. So you know for later use".

Batman then says "You can use this equipment anytime you like. I will have to train you to use the vehicles however". Batman looks at the Batmobile. Shadow sees the Redbird and the Batwing also.

Later in the Batcave, Shadow asks "What happened to Oracle? Why is she in a wheelchair? The report says she was Batgirl".

Batman is sitting at the Batcomputer, replies "Was. She was shot in the back by Joker, paralysing her from waist down. She now operates as an information distributor and watches my vitals".

Oracle says in Batman's earpiece "Copperhead has broken into the Jewellery store on Gardener".

Batman says "Come on". Shadow follows him and they get into the Batmobile.

They arrive and Batman says "I'll smoke him out; you get behind him and do what you do best". Shadow nods. They both enter and Shadow immediately locates Copperhead.

Shadow sneaks around while Batman says "Copperhead, you want to do this the easy or hard way?"

Copperhead replies "Whatever way leads to me being filthy rich". He attacks Batman. Shadow gets behind him and grabs Copperhead. He rips him off Batman and pins him on his stomach. Batman punches Copperhead in the face and knocks him out. Batman says "Nice work, I didn't even notice you were there".

Shadow replies "Neither did he".

Batman and Shadow drag Copperhead out of the Jeweller. James Gordon approaches them and says "Thanks Batman and is this the new guy?" He eyes Shadow who looks around with satisfaction.

Batman says "He is the Shadow. He is with me. Excuse me I have to go". Batman jumps into the Batmobile and takes off.

Gordon turns to Shadow and asks "So do you do anything special?"

Shadow replies "No and it is a pleasure to work with you guys".

Gordon says "Like you, we just want to clean up Gotham". He looks away and sighs.

He says as he turns back "Well that was a regulation". He stops as he finds Shadow is gone.

Gordon says "He does that too".

Shadow is running through the alleyways, looking to deliver Justice.

The End

(Sorry, this will be the last one for a while until I get some spare time. University is very demanding. I do promise more will come though)


End file.
